1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lighting apparatuses, and in particular, to a lighting apparatus including a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known lighting apparatuses include downlights which are recessed-type ceiling lights, direct-mounted ceiling lights, spotlights, etc.
Such lighting apparatuses are directly attached to a construction material such as a ceiling and a wall of a building. Accordingly, there are cases where installation work which involves an electrical engineering work by a professional electrical worker is required, or a user is not allowed to freely change the installation locations once the lighting apparatuses are installed.
In view of the above, a lighting apparatus which includes a lamp body to which a code attached with a plug is connected has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-156292). According to the lighting apparatus disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-156292 since a user only have to insert a plug into an outlet, installation of the lighting apparatus can be easily carried out by the user. In addition, it is possible to freely change the installation location of a lighting apparatus even after the lighting apparatus is installed, as long as an outlet is available.